


Off-Script

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Roleplay"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Script

Ruby had rehearsed it over and over. She'd learned her lines. She'd dreamed up Belle's script too.

Belle looked round when she heard someone coming into the library. She was about to greet them when she saw it was Ruby. She stuttered out a "hey."

"Uh, hi," Ruby said. Her planned smooth entrance had failed. She realised she was now standing like an idiot in the doorway. "I found this," she held up the book, To Kill A Mockingbird. "I thought I'd bring it back."

Belle was supposed to smile and thank her. Instead she said "Oh, okay," and looked like she had no idea what to say to Ruby. They used to talk for hours about everything and nothing. Now they could barely handle basic conversation.

Ruby felt a rolling sorrow rising up through her chest. "I'll just leave it here," she quickly put the book on the front desk.

"Ruby wait," Belle said, but Ruby didn't stop in making a rapid exit.

Ruby hurried home, she'd failed to play the role she'd imagined, and she'd been stupid to think that Belle would somehow just go along with the fantasy. She had to stop punishing herself like this, she had to get back to acceptance. She had to let go of Belle forever.

She had no idea how.

Ruby wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to play lover to Regina either. The only reason she still did because she was so very afraid of being alone.


End file.
